


We're Okay

by venom_thriller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, College, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_thriller/pseuds/venom_thriller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew how much influence one person can have over the rest of your life. Dean didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I intend for this fic to be very long and it's my first time doing something like this so feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Dean groaned in defeat, burying his face in his book. It was useless. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t focus on memorizing these stupid terms. He looked down at his watch. The short hand was pointing at the 2. He sighed. This was just ridiculous. Looking over at his roommate, fast asleep, he decided that maybe the atmosphere was wrong. What he needed was a library. Libraries made people feel studious right? Gathering up all the study materials he needed, he quietly exited the dorm room, only stumbling over a pile of dirty clothes once.

He didn’t pass a single soul on the entire way to the library, which was odd but then again it was a Wednesday night. Or Thursday morning. Something like that. Hands full, he backed into the library doors to open them. A few students were scattered here and there and he looked over the tables for a familiar face. He didn’t find one but what he did find he liked way better. A guy was hunched determinedly over a text book, one hand seemingly stuck in his dark hair and a pen hanging out of his mouth. His eyebrows were scrunched together and from what Dean could see, the guy was adorable. Yeah, it was way too late (early?) to be chatting up random guys but having a pretty face around always helped him concentrate.

He walked up with his signature swagger and stopped at the table. The guy kept his eyes on the text book. Dean glanced around and cleared his throat. Nothing. Feeling a bit awkward, he set his book down on the table a bit noisily than necessary. Still nothing. God, was the book a fucking horcrux? Dean looked at one of the papers strewn on the desk. At the top was the name Castiel Novak. Giving up on subtlety, Dean tapped Castiel’s shoulder.

“Uh, Ca..Casteel?”

Castiel startled, jolting so hard, it scared Dean. The pen fell onto the ground and Dean hurried to pick it up for him.

“Jesus, man, sorry. Didn’t know that’d scare you.” He huffed a laugh and set the pen back on the table. Castiel was staring at him with wide eyes looking like he’d seen a ghost. Dean waved a hand in front of his face. “You okay there?”

Castiel blinked. “Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“By all means.”

Dean sat across from him, amused. Castiel went back to his reading and Dean decided to follow his lead. He opened his book, turning to the page he had left off at and stared. Sighing, he grabbed his pen and jotted down a key idea. He glanced back up at Castiel who wasn’t as engrossed in the reading before. Tapping his pen, he wondered if he should interrupt his studying again. Of course he should.

“So, Casteel-“

“Castiel.”

“Hm?”

Cas looked up at him. “It’s Castiel. Cas-tee-elle.”

Dean chewed that over for a second, whispering the name under his breath. “Just so I don’t seem creepy or anything, I-“

“Got it from my paper,” he interrupted, absentmindedly, turning a page in his book.

“Um, yeah.”

They sat in silence for another minute or two, Dean drumming the pen on the table.

“My name’s Dean.” He shrugged. “I’m easy.” Wow, that did not sound good. His face turned a shade of red and he coughed. “I mean, you know, my name. It’s easy to say.” God, what an idiot. He was quiet for an entire minute, pointedly not looking at Cas. He was even considering moving to another table when he heard small choking noises. He looked up at Cas who was desperately trying to suppress a laugh. “You little shit.” He crumbled up a piece of notebook paper and threw it at him. Cas laughed out loud, eyes crinkling up and Dean couldn’t help but laugh along. The students at the table over glared at them and Cas coughed, in an effort to stop.

“I’m easy?” he whispered, still smiling, all gums. “That’s quite a line.”

Dean blushed. “Shut up. You knew what I meant.” He smiled. “Why haven’t I seen you around before?”

“You would have if you frequented the library at this time as well. I’m quite the night owl and I find the library a good place when you want quiet.”

“Man, I feel like an asshole. I can leave if you want, it’s no big-“

“I don’t mind your presence.”

“Oh. Okay.” He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. He was usually okay energy-wise at this hour but he hadn’t really slept the last couple of nights. He looked up, surprised to see Cas looking at him.

“Tired?”

Dean shrugged. “I’m fine.”

“I’m gonna go get a snack from the vending machine. They have coffee there, I can get you something.”

“Jesus, Cas, seriously, I’m not even yawning yet.” He thought about what he just said. “Y’know Cas is way easier to say than Castiel.”

“It’s definitely not the worst shortening of my name someone has used. I’ll get you a coffee.” Before Dean could protest, he was walking away. Who knew that coming to the library at two in the morning could mean making odd friends who buy you coffee when they’ve known you for less than an hour.

Dean stretched and looked down at his book. He really did need to get some of this done. The quiet of the library actually seemed to help as he managed to get through a paragraph, a page, a chapter. He grabbed the cold drink set in front of him and sipped on it, jotting down notes. The more pages in he got, the more tired he got and he seemed to space out to the point where the book was the only thing his mind could process. Someone’s timer went off, scaring the living hell out of him. He heard a quiet apology a couple tables away. Looking down at his work, he felt extremely satisfied. He was about to make a comment to Cas about how he should come here more often when he noticed the table was completely empty except for him. He looked around him and there was no sight of the dark, disheveled hair. His watch informed him it was a bit after 5. “Shit.” He gathered up his stuff, including the empty coffee cup and headed out, feeling like an asshole for not even acknowledging Castiel when he bought him a coffee. He did say he “frequented the library” around that time so Dean supposed he could just meet up with him again.

Students were milling around as Dean trudged his way back to his room. He had about 6 hours of sleep to look forward to and if his roommate dared disturb him, he would regret that decision with every fiber in his body.

 


	2. So...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, uh, have you seen Castiel here? Um, messy brown hair, blue eyes, I think. I was sitting with him last night."
> 
> The brunette smiled. " Yeah, he's by the reference counter. Probably with Balthazar, they hang out back there a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be appreciated! I decided I'm definitely gonna keep up with this story so expect regular updates.

"Where are you going at this fine hour?" Ash asked, not bothering to look up from his laptop.

"I.. am going to the library. And, before you say anything- it's to get laid." Dean raised his eyebrows, daring Ash to say anything. Ash shrugged.

"Be careful man, she invited you to the library. She's either incredibly kinky or a total prude."

Dean rolled his eyes. 

The library crowd was about the same as last night but this time there was no sight of the guy with disheveled dark hair. Dean sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets. Maybe Cas was looking for a book somewhere. The few students scattered here and there were in groups of two or more people, leaving Dean feeling a little self-conscious standing there alone. There was a blonde and brunette sharing a book at the table closest to him. They definitely were here last night. He walked up to them and smiled when they looked up. "Hey, uh, have you seen Castiel here? Um, messy brown hair, blue eyes, I think. I was sitting with him last night."

The brunette smiled. " Yeah, he's by the reference counter. Probably with Balthazar, they hang out back there a lot. I'd say they're dorks for hanging out here so much but since I'm the one who sees them, I can't say much," she paused, "you're new to the library after dark crew."

Dean gave her a quick look-over and a cocky smile. "Yeah, it was gonna be a one time thing but it turns out you can actually meet interesting people here. Also I'm a sucker for ink on dead trees. Thanks for your help..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Pamela." She smirked.

"Pamela." He licked his lips. "I'm Dean, by the way." He extended his hand.

The blonde glared at him and huffed in annoyance, pointedly looking at her book. Pamela shook his hand, amused. "Nice to meet you, Dean. Hope to see you around sometime." She checked him out, not a trace of shame.

Dean winked. Or, at least, attempted to. He walked away with confidence, pretending he knew where the reference counter is.

"Other way, sweetcheeks," Pamela supplied. The blonde giggled.

Dean felt his face heat up and changed directions. The reference center was behind a few bookcases and when he finally found it, Castiel was sitting on the counter, book in hand. A blonde guy was sorting books behind him. Dean walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder to get his attention, just in case he was as jumpy as yesterday and fell off the counter or something. Cas looked up, dazed for the second he was removing himself from the book world. When his eyes focused on Dean he smiled.

"Hello, Dean. I didn't think you'd be back." He bookmarked the page he was on.

Dean shrugged. "You seemed pretty cool and I didn't get to thank you for the coffee." 

Cas chuckled. "You seem.. pretty cool too. And it really wasn't a big deal."

The blonde guy stood up, stretching. Dean winced when he heard something crack but blondie made a content sound. He flung an arm around Castiel's shoulders and looked over Dean. "Cassie, who's the lumberjack?"

Dean looked down at the flannel he was wearing; he hadn't even been aware he was even wearing one today. Cas rolled his eyes and pushed the guy off. "Balthazar, this is Dean. Dean, this is Balthazar. He's an exchange student." Balthazar shook Dean's hand. Cas smiled between the two. "Oh! Uh, Balth? Can you see if anyone's returned the book I need for my research paper?"

"On it!" Balthazar went over to a cart that was near the desk and started rummaging through it.

Cas seemed more relaxed this time. It was probably because he's already met Dean before. Or maybe it was because his friend was around. Dean didn't know but he didn't care because it made him feel more relaxed too. Cas kicked his legs, the back of his shoes making soft 'thump's against the wood. Dean leaned against the desk. "So... you really do come here every night?" He managed to not wince. That was smooth. Might as well have started with 'come here often?'.

Cas nodded. "My classes start late so staying up doesn't affect my grades."

Dean takes back what he thought about feeling more relaxed. He couldn't think of a single topic to talk about. He should've prepared note cards or some shit; this is ridiculous.

"You supposed to be studying anything right now?" Dean tried.

"No, you?"

"Nope." He thought about the possible directions this dead end conversation could go. Food. Food was always good. "Wanna get something to eat? The English dude can come."

Balthazar perked up at that, and abandoned the cart. He raised an eyebrow and leaned on the desk, uncomfortable close to Dean. "Dean, are you offering to pay for an after midnight snack?"

"Uh.. Yeah, there's a place down the road that's always open."

Balthazar inhaled sharply, putting a hand over his chest. He moaned at a volume that had Dean's face go beet red. He looked around to make sure no one heard "Free food. You know the way into my pants, Dean. Cassie, we're keeping him." He looked Dean up and down and did his best seductive wink.

Cas laughed and Dean hid his face. God, what was he getting himself into.


	3. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I'm alone I like to wear panties, they make me feel good." Castiel's eyes snapped up from the book and he looked at Dean, comically wide eyes and blushing. Dean refuses to admit he blushed too, his face just got a bit red. "Oh, so now you can hear me," he mumbled.

The library became a regular thing. As in, he had now been going there for a month. Which was frustrating. Cas was frustrating. His lips were always chapped but wow did they look tempting and he had this stupid look that he did like he was trying to process everything at once and his eyes would go all big. His eyes. Blue. Dean didn't really notice them too much at first but when you get to know the guy you notice all the details. All his little quirks too. The way he turned a page of a book by sliding his finger down the side before flipping it over. All his jokes were deadpanned. You could never tell if he was being sarcastic or not. When he was nervous he tapped out a specific rhythm that Dean was 60% sure it was Morse code and he'd really have to  ask about one day. When he looked at someone, he really looked at them. He gave them his full attention and Dean never knew how to react when he was under one of his intense stares so  he'd stare back and Balthazar would make some asshole comment about them eye fucking. Cas was cute. He was cute and Dean had been carefully watching Balthazar and it looked like they were in a standoff between who would ask Cas out. Dean felt sorta bad for Balthazar. They had been friends for a couple years and now Dean was just swooping in but, really, it was the guy's fault for not asking quicker.

Dean was taping his fingers on the table, watching Cas read. He was gonna do it. Why was he nervous. He cleared his throat, looking down at his fingers drumming out a beat. "Hey, uh, I was wondering... Maybe we should make our study dates around dinner time? Or, y'know just... an actual date?" He looked up at Cas to gauge his reaction. Castiel's eyes were still scanning the book. Dean rolled his eyes. "Did you even hear me? How do you do that?" Still reading. "There are two girls fucking in the corner." Nothing. Dean smirked. "I'm going to be involved in a 12 person orgy later wanna join?" Still nothing. Dean raised his eyebrows, impressed. He sat up straight and leaned over a bit. "When I'm alone I like to wear panties, they make me feel good." Castiel's eyes snapped up from the book and he looked at Dean,  comically wide eyes and blushing. Dean refuses to admit he blushed too, his face just got a bit red. "Oh, so now you can hear me," he mumbled.

"Was-  was that just for the shock factor or..?" 

Dean coughed. "Uh.. yeah," he said gruffly. "Hey, uh, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out outside the library?" Cas tilted his head and Dean laughed nervously. "You were aware that behind these walls wasn't just an empty void, right?"

The sides of Castiel's mouths perked up. "No. I thought it was all destroyed 15 years ago. I've been here since."

"So what'd'ya say. Dinner tomorrow night? There's a burger joint not too far that has the most awesome food. Text me where you're staying, I'll pick you up. And, i'm talking about actual dinner time, not," he checked his watch, "2:30 a.m."

"Uh, okay. Should Balthazar meet us there?"

Dean's leg started shaking involuntarily. "Actually, I was thinking this could be more of a me and you thing."

"Me and you?"

"Yeah."

"Like a date?"

"If- if you want it to be? It's cool if you don't, no big."

Cas smiled and he closed his book. "Dean Winchester, are you asking me out?"

Okay, now Dean will admit he blushed. "I.. Well, I mean, I- you're pretty cute and stuff and I think you're awesome and, like, if it's something you'd be up to.."

"Sure."

Dean looked at him, not sure if he heard right. "What?"

"I'll go on a date with you." Cas was looking at him earnestly and Dean suddenly felt very suspicious that this was a dream or something.

"Really?"

"No."

Dean blinked. Cas fucking straight faced that. He couldn't tell if it was a joke or not. The heavy silence that followed lasted a good 15 seconds before Cas laughed.

"Dean, I'm joking, of course I'll go on a date with you. Are you alright? You look pale."

Dean stared at him. "You can't just do that! I nearly had a heart attack, fuck."

Cas did the nose wrinkle smile. "I'm sorry."

Dean huffed a laugh. "I'm picking you up at 7, asshole, now I'm gonna get some sleep."


End file.
